


Find the Captain

by kaorusquee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Minor ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is searching for Levi, and finds him in the last place he would possibly look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find the Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet. This was brought about when my sister wasn't feeling well, so I went out to get chocolate for her. On the way back, this story formed in my head. Hope you enjoy.

Levi was missing. Eren had been searching for several hours already, but had had no luck finding his wayward Captain. Everyone he had asked had smiled mysteriously at him, and always sent him in the opposite direction of the one before. The smiles at least told him nothing bad had happened to Levi, but it was infuriating that no one would tell him where he was. 

He finally cornered Erwin, who had also been mysteriously absent for the better part of the day. “Where is Heichou?” He demanded of the Commander. 

Erwin fought not to smile. “Levi wishes to be left alone right now.” 

“Why?” 

“He has a project he is working on. He doesn’t want you there.” 

A part of Eren broke at those words. He had no idea what face he was making, but it was enough to make Erwin sigh. 

“He’s in the kitchen.”  
………………………………………………………………..  
The one place he never would have looked, Eren thought as he opened the kitchen door. He’d always figured the kitchen was too messy for Levi. He peered into the dark room. “Hei… Heichou?” 

The sound of something hitting the ground. “Shit!” An angry voice exclaimed. 

Eren stepped inside and turned on the lights. 

“I see someone told you. Couldn’t you have waited, brat? Who did you con my location out of?” 

“Th… the Commander.” He stared at Levi. The shorter male was glaring at several broken eggs on the floor. There was white dust in his hair and something dark smeared across one cheek. His Heichou was dirty! “He said you didn’t want me here.” 

A flash of something indecipherable crossed through Levi’s eyes. “Only for a little while longer. I was almost done.” 

“What are you making?” 

“A mess.” Levi grumbled, grabbing a rag to clean up the broken eggs. He glared at Eren, but there was no malice in the look. “Come over here and help me clean this up. You might as well be useful, since it’s your fault I dropped the eggs.” 

Eren grabbed another rag, kneeling down to help his Captain clean. This close, he could clearly see the smudge on Levi’s face. That, combined with the white powder, made Levi look exceptionally cute. He acted before he thought, leaning over to lick the dark substance from Levi’s cheek. 

Levi jerked away with a look of scandalized disgust, hastily wiping his cheek with the back of his hand. 

“Wh… what _is_ that?” Eren breathed, wide-eyed. The texture was smooth, melting instantly on his tongue, coating his mouth in sweetness. 

The Captain looked away with a sigh. “Chocolate. It’s an old family recipe. It took me a long time to get the right ingredients, so you better appreciate it. The rest is in the pan over there.” He gestured to the table. “It’s still cooling, so don’t eat it yet.” 

“It’s for me?” 

“Who else would I cook and make a mess for, brat?” 

“Why?” 

“Why?” Levi repeated, looking at him. Seeing the teen’s confused look, he snorted. “Don’t you even know what today is?” 

“Um… no?” 

“Amazing. Simply amazing. You really are an idiot.” Standing, he walked over to the table, testing the chocolate. It wasn’t fully set up yet, but he carved out a small piece anyway. He walked back over to where Eren waited, now standing, and held the chocolate up in front of the teen’s mouth. 

“Happy birthday, Eren.”


End file.
